This application relates generally to the use of augmented reality to display changes in dynamic environments and, more particularly, to the use of augmented reality to provide information and direction to users performing operations on or applying coatings to surfaces in such dynamic environments.
Augmented reality (AR) provides a view of a physical, real-world environment whose elements are augmented (or supplemented) by computer-generated sensory input such as sound, text, graphics, or video. In a typical AR application, a data processor reviews a camera-captured image for cues that trigger the display of additional information and images along with a display of the captured image.
While AR is useful for conveying information via a static display, it is particularly useful in dynamic situations and environments where images are captured and displayed in real-time and the information to be displayed using AR (hereinafter, “AR information”) changes. The ability to provide constant update to the AR information in response to changes in the environment and location and relative positioning of the user's display provides great utility in various applications including construction, repair, maintenance, and safety.
A particularly significant example of a dynamic spatial environment is the space on board a large ship. Not only does the ship itself move, its structure is flexible so that the position of a particular compartment, deck portion, supporting structure, or exterior surface in one part of the ship may change relative to other parts of the ship. Similar dynamic behavior can occur in tall buildings, construction sites, outdoor processing plants, roadways, bridges, etc.
In addition to changes in environmental structure, dynamic environments experience changes in an essentially infinite number of conditions. These can be as simple as changes in measurable atmospheric conditions (e.g., temperature and pressure) or as complex as changes in surface topography due to thermal expansion and contraction.
There are many instances where construction or maintenance operations on large structures such as ships require information on changes in the dynamic environment and/or differences between an intended design condition/configuration and the current as-built (or as-worn) condition/configuration. Many of these instances relate to application, modification, or removal of paint, insulation, or other surface covering/coating. Efficient completion of these tasks requires accurate and up-to-date information on the current and desired condition of the structural surface and any coating or other covering material defining some or all of that surface.
For as many different possible conditions there are in a given environment, there are as many instances where rapid communication of changes in such conditions to individuals operating in or on that environment is essential.